The present invention relates to an icemaker for automatically making ice cubes.
Conventional icemaking systems exhibit a wide variety of structures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,997,861 issued to Kocher discloses a plurality of vertically-separated, substantially horizontal coil tubes interconnectd at their ends and then longitudinal and transverse external fins which divide the external tubes into local segregated freezing zones within which ice briquets are formed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,349 issued to Johnson discloses an icemaker having serpentine evaporator coils and a grid for molding ice cubes. The apparatus includes a header mounted on an upper frame section which contains water. Water flows through openings over the grid and is frozen by the latter to form the ice cubes.
None of the foregoing structures nor any known systems include a means for providing a simple adjustment to the size of ice cubes nor do any known automatic icemakers provide ice cubes which are substantially rectangular in shape.